Only the worst things come free
by Smashley101
Summary: A girl whos lost, and only wants to be found, be free of sadness and find happiness...maybe hes the one


**Authors note - My spelling isn't amazing because I did this on note pad and rushed, For this story I based it on my life. These things have happened to me, my dad isn't talking to me, legit. And I have no idea how to express these feelings apart from writing them down, so turned it into a story.**

**A story about a girl trying to find happiness.**

Every day I wake up with the same thought, the same feelings, theres nothing new, its kind of a part of me now.  
>To wake up feeling like shit, wake up knowing your just going to go through the same torture, the same hate, the same depised looks from people.<br>The same, listen to my problems, I dont care about you, people.  
>People think because im hiding my pain behind a fake smile...faker than katie prices boobs.<br>Im supposably a happy, out-going girl.  
>Im not.<br>Im just good at acting, i deserve a grammy for my acting skills, Cameron Diaz has nothing on me.

I have my mom, she helps me through everything, she listens to my problems, except i cant just go and talk to here...  
>I have to put my favorite superman hoodie on and put my hood up for her to notice...and if im quiet, she knows its worse than just feeling low.<p>

My little sister, doesnt care. My older brother is oblivious to anything going on in this world.

My name is Demi, I'm 18 years of age, me and my family moved to England a couple of years ago, and i missed my friends so much, so too keep in touch with me,  
>I made a facebook - something I had always sworn to never make, but then i didnt think it was that bad, its useful to keep intouch with friends and no expense.<br>Thats when my sister made one, then my brother, then my mom...then my dad...my dad...he got pretty addicted to facebook, to the point he'd come home from work,  
>turn the computer on, make a cup of coffee and then thats it. My dad wasnt a alchoholic, too me he was my hero, i looked towards him for advice on anything.<br>Me and my dad had loads in common, i like soccer, i love music, and i was always up for long walks, where as my brother and sister didnt...because of the things i liked,  
>i got myself a little name from my sibling...Your daddys little girl, your his favorite. I wasn't, i just liked to be energetic. I didnt mean for things to look like that<p>

Me and my mom, never got along, not once. She couldnt handle my sarcastic comments, or jokes, she was always against the things i wanted to do, would do anything to swap my soccer kit for a dress heels.

So thats when it all started, my dad became addicted to facebook, his new found obsession, it was more important that his family, he put weight on and became a judgemental jerk.  
>This one time, he was showing my mom something someone said, and this little chat box was flashing blue...some woman sent him a private chat message...so my mom just said to him,<br>are you not going to read that? ... his reply ''what are you doing looking over my shoulder go away!''  
>suspicious or what? nope not to us, because hes not the type to hide things.<p>

My sister went for an opperation the day of her birthday, while my sister was having her opperation, to the unknown of us, my dad was on the park with his new fancy woman having a picnic.  
>Yepp, the bitch who's chat my dad was so jumpy about.<p>

long story short, my dad left because he ''needed space''  
>his definition of ''need space'' was i wanna go move in with my friend and fuck this woman senseless.<p>

He through this bitch at me when i was 15. said this is my new lady friend, i know right lady friend? she looked more like a man than he does. Then told me not to tell anyone because,  
>he doesnt know if it was going to work out...thats when the hoodie came out, and its been my comfort blanket ever since.<p>

Me and my dad dont talk anymore, ive not been able to talk to him since...3 years and we just cant i dont even know how to explain it... now he rings my brother and sister up...and acts like i dont exsist.  
>just because im not afraid to say how i feel about him<p>

e.g:  
>dickhead,<br>twat,  
>jerk,<br>selfish,  
>un-caring,<br>fat but still...unconditional love.

the tears ive cried could pretty much flood britain.

Anyway, so we left my dad and his 'lady friend', and moved back to texas. I got my friends back, and theres this guy...  
>His names Nick, hes really cute, cute to the point thinking about him makes me bite my lip and smile.<br>He was born in texas, but brought up in New Jersey with his younger brother frankie and older brother Kevin.

Frankies become friends with my sister, Maddison.  
>and Kevins like my other older brother, hes pretty 'tight' with Joe...my brother.<p>

My best friends miley and selena introduced me to Nick, and omg. I died just looking at him :D

Im a senior now, in my last year of high school then off to college, which will be great to get away from this shit hole.


End file.
